Under the Beech Tree
by Magic and the Marauders
Summary: A day in the life of the infamous Marauders. Listen to their thoughts as innocent, carefree, teenagers, and maybe they won't seem so infamous after all. One-shot.


**A/N- Hi! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. I know, surprising.**

Once upon a time, on a beautiful spring day, there was a beech tree by The Black Lake, on the Hogwarts grounds. If you were to look under said beech tree, here is what you would find:

A boy with messy, raven-colored hair, and bright, hazel eyes, underneath a pair of glasses, by the name of James Potter. Or Prongs, to his friends. And here is where our story starts.

**James' POV**

That girl is so beautiful. She's perfect. She hates me.

I'm James Potter, Head Marauder. If you asked Pads that, he'd say it was him. So don't ask. He's wrong.

My mum would kill me. "Where are your manners, James?" Yep. I can hear it now. Here are your manners, mum.

I'm James Potter. I'm a Gryffindor. My best friend is Sirius Black. My favorite color is green. Need I go on? Or do you want to know my favorite food?

Let's go back to the beginning of my internal monologue. The girl I was telling you about is Lily Evans. Everything about her is perfect; from her fiery red hair, to her emerald green eyes. Like I said, she hates me. I'm not too worried, though. No lady alive can forever withstand my charms. Now I sound like Pads. Let's just say that she'll go out with me eventually.

I know a lot about Lily Evans. More than she probably thinks I do. Here's everything I know about her:

Her favorite color is purple.

Her best friend is Alice Prewett.

Her best friend _used _to be Severus Snape, before the, er, incident.

Her favorite subject is Charms.

Her favorite teacher is Professor McGonagall.

Her birthday is January 30, 1960.

She is a prefect.

She has a sister named Petunia.

The list goes on. You get the point. I'm in love with her. Yes.

Oh look. Here comes Padfoot.

**Sirius' POV**

Hey guys. Have you seen Prongs? I can't find him anywhere. I looked in the common room, the dormitories, the classrooms, the- wait a second. I forgot the Marauder's Map! Silly Sirius. Oh look! He's out on the grounds! Is Lily-Pad there? Figures. He is _such _a stalker. Poor Lily-Pad. Now if it was _me_, her opinions might differ.

Have I mentioned that I, Sirius Black, am incredibly smart and hot? Oh, well, I am. Just in case you were wondering.

Honestly, that boy can never stay in the same place. Prongs, I mean. I nip off to the kitchens for a brief moment, and the next thing I know…poof. Gone like the wind. Presumably off to wherever Lily-Pad is. No different today.

Ah, there he is! Looking like a lost puppy, watching Evans. He's underneath our beech tree.

Oh my, Marlene is over there! Does my hair look good? Of course my hair looks good. Should I have brought flower-what? I'm sounding like Prongs. I'm not a dopey, sappy, person. I am Sirius Black. My hair looks awesome.

Hey, is that Moony?

**Remus' POV**

I am Remus Lupin, werewolf. Currently, I am studying Transfiguration, alone, in the common room.

Where in the world is Sirius? He said he was going to the kitchens. Honestly, and he says James can disappear. If there's anyone who can pull a vanishing act, it's Sirius.

*Gets up and looks out the window*

Hey, James and Sirius are out there! Under our beech tree! That's a Marauders bonding place, where all four Marauders have to be! Guess I had better- wait. I have to study!

*Grabs Transfiguration book*

No, studying can wait. Marauder bonding can't.

*Puts book down*

Sorry. Transfiguration isn't exactly my best subject, and we have an N.E.W.T practice test soon.

Lily's out there too! I suppose that's why James is there. So are Marlene and _Dorcas._

*Blushes*

Sorry. Dorcas is just really sweet and pretty and smart and-sorry. I might want to shut-up now.

I wonder where Peter is.

**Peter's POV**

Mm. Do you know how good a good chocolate cake is? With fudge and whipped cream and chocolate-covered strawberries….Do you know what else I like? Chocolate-chip cookies…Sirius said he would bring me some.

Speaking of Sirius, where is that sly old dog? He said he was going to the kitchens, to get me cookies….

Where's Remus? He said he was studying in the common room. Not there, anymore….

Where's Prongs? He said he was going to get his Charms book, which he left in the Charms classroom. Obviously, he was lying. I am so gullible sometimes.

Hey, there they are! They're under our beech tree! I'm coming!

Mary's there too!

This day is getting better and better.

And here, friends, is a day in the life of the infamous Marauders. You've heard their thoughts firsthand. Maybe they'll seem a little more real now. Maybe they're not so infamous after all.


End file.
